


Драббл, в котором Брэдли смотрит на фотографию Колина

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: PG, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Все сказано в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл, в котором Брэдли смотрит на фотографию Колина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unnamed (the one where Bradley stares at an OPL cast photo of Colin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192849) by [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Описанные в фике события — вымысел чистой воды.

Брэдли откидывается на стуле, покусывая ноготь и устремив взгляд на фотографию на экране ноутбука. Прямо сейчас он почти ненавидит фотографа.

На сером фоне кожа Колина кажется еще светлее, темные волосы чуть растрепались, а ресницы такие густые и мягкие на вид, что Брэдли хочет ощутить их прикосновение к своему телу. Губы Колина плотно сжаты, а пристальный взгляд обращен на что-то за пределами фотографии. От Мерлина в нем совсем ничего не осталось. На фото запечатлен незнакомец.

Колин всегда прекрасен, в каждом кадре, в каждой сцене — Брэдли пора бы уже к этому привыкнуть. Он и привык, по большей части, пусть даже и не позволяет себе задумываться об этом слишком уж часто. Но это...

«Все дело в шее, — делает вывод Брэдли. — Его шея — вот что меня убивает».

Ее длинный плавный изгиб, косая линия жилки, исчезающая под воротником рубашки, тень под адамовым яблоком. Уязвимость и сила.

Ладони Брэдли покрываются испариной, и он прижимает их к бедрам, вытирает о джинсы. Смотреть на игру Колина будет в равной степени пыткой и наслаждением — наслаждением, потому что Колин охрененный актер, а пыткой, потому что... ну, ясно ведь.

Иногда Брэдли просто до безумия рад, что Мерлин носит шейный платок.


End file.
